When the sun goes down, things come up
by sammy93
Summary: the lights are out and something BIG! is going to happen. can you guess what? oh! by the way! reviews i need reviews because this is a competition between SasuNaruForever17! most appriciated.
1. The lights are out

**When the Sun Goes Down, Things Come Up! **

It was the night of the big Konoha storm when it all happened.

Naruto and Sasuke were lying in their bed that they had shared for the past five years now. The rain spatted on the window and lightening filled the house.

Naruto was always brave, but not tonight. He was acting like a 10 year old boy who's afraid of storms. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke most of the night, until their bed lamp went out. Meaning the whole power was out.

"Sasuke what's wrong!? Why did that lamp go out?! Are those evil bugs back again trying to kill us?!" Naruto was referring back to his nightmare about giant bugs.

"Naruto, settle down. A fuse must have gone out, I'll be back shortly," Sasuke was always brave, even in times of crisis.

"But what am I suppose to do? I'm sitting here in the dark, with a storm going on! I'm going to be scared."

"You'll be fine, I'll be maybe a few minutes, and I have to find a flashlight first." Then with those last words, Sasuke was gone and out of the room. Naruto curled up into a tight ball, and started to rock himself to sleep, when he heard a strange noise.

"Sasuke, you back already?" a figure stood in the doorway to the couple's room. The figure let out breath, as if to say something.

"Yeah, now go back to bed," it was Sasuke to Naruto's relief. "Sasuke" walked for the bed and cuddled next to Naruto.

"Did you get the thing fixed?"

"Mhm," Sasuke's deep voice and breath on Naruto's next made him extremely hard and willing to do anything, just to feel Sasuke's cock in him.

"Sasuke, you know what I'm thinking?" Naruto smirked even though; "Sasuke" couldn't see it.

All of a sudden Naruto was flipped over and "Sasuke" had stuck his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto of coursed kissed back because this is what he wanted. He pulled "Sasuke's" face closer to him. Naruto always wanted someone to just love him and kiss him passionately.

The kissing got harder and so did their members. The lightening flickered and the tension was intense. Naruto started to reach for "Sasuke's" shirt and pulled it off, the same went with Naruto's shirt. Next were the silk pajamas pants, they both released from the kissing and took their pants off. After that, they were back at it. "Sasuke" started to slowly go down on Naruto, first licking his stomach, then reaching his erected cock. He played with the tip, with his tongue for a bit before fully putting it all in his mouth.

"Ahh! Sasuke!!" Naruto moaned in pleasure, it felt so good!

The "Uchiha" started to move up and down faster, making Naruto hold on to the bed sheets. "Sasuke" moved back up to Naruto and put his fingers into Naruto's mouth, trying to lubricate them. Then "Sasuke" took the fingers and injected them into Naruto's ass, pressing further in with every shove.

"Sasuke! Just do it!" Naruto was getting impatient, he was feeling teased by the Uchiha. With the command "Sasuke" slammed straight into Naruto, Naruto cringed with pleasure as the Uchiha went faster and harder into him. He could feel his prostate being punctured and the pleasure was excellent.

"Har…derrr!!!" Screamed Naruto. So "Sasuke" went harder! "Sauske" released Naruto and Naruto got on all fours. As "Sasuke" got ready, the Uzumaki braised himself for a slam. He thought right. "Sasuke" once again slammed in and even went harder then before. The rain still pattered and the lightening still went on, so did they. The breathing got harder; the rhythm got of "Sasuke's" pressing went faster. Then all of a sudden the lights flickered on and someone was speaking.

"What the FUCK! Is going on!?" in the door way stood…Sasuke?!?! "Naruto what the FUCK! Are you doing on all fours with Sai!" Naruto looked up and saw Sai smiling his crooked smile. Naruto freaked out and grabbed his pants and put them on quickly.

"I—I, I didn't know it wasn't you! It sounded like you exactly! I didn't mean to you!!" Naruto walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the check. "Sasuke please forgive me. It was a complete accident, the lights were off and you had left and I thought he was you!"

"Get the fuck out Sai!" Sai got up and grabbed his closes.

"All I wanted was some love," he walked out of the house with his head down low.

"Naruto, you're mine! Never ever do that again, even if it was a mistake."

"I promise my love." He smirked.

"I mean, come on Naruto how couldn't you tell it wasn't me?"

"Now that I think about it…He was a little bigger," Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"Well Naruto! Size isn't everything!" the Uchiha walked over to the bed and ripped off the sheets.

Naruto whispered under his breath, "Yes it is." Then he went to help his love, and that was that.


	2. Warning PLEASE!

Sasuke was extremely pissed off after finding Sai and Naruto having sex in HIS bed. He could hardly look at Naruto after this event. Naruto begged and begged for his acceptance of the apologizes that he had been making for hours.

The storm went away and the new day started. Sasuke woke up on the soft couch in his living room, that Naruto and him have been sharing for five years. He got up and walked over to the doorway of the bedroom where Naruto laid, sprawled out on the bed. A million thoughts went through his mind, should he rid his frustrations on Naruto, but just torture the man without giving him sex for a whole month.

Sasuke decided to go with plan C, get breakfast. He went to the fridge and got out an apple and as we went to shut the fridge Naruto appeared behind it, making Sasuke jump.

"Sorry, did I scare you," Naruto had a smirk on his face, as if he was up to no good.

"Not at all," Sasuke was a fantastic liar. Naruto leaned in and tried for a kiss on the lips, but Sasuke turned his head, as if saying leave me alone.

"Are you EVER going to get over it?" Naruto was shouting and throwing his arms in the air. "I mean Sasuke, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T YOU!!"

"Naruto what if it was Sai and I? What would you think about the situation? I'm devastated that you couldn't even tell the difference from the two of us, and you and I have been together for almost six years now, and you couldn't even tell the fucking difference!" Sasuke turned and took a bit of his apple, and walked to the bedroom. Naruto followed.

"Well first and once again, I'm SORRY! Second, it was dark, his features felt like you, and I was tired, I wasn't really awake for it. I'm sorry! You know I love you!" Naruto started to tear and give a weeper here and there. Sauske turned and faced him, making Naruto smack into him.

Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hands and leaned and kiss Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned in delight at Sauske's sudden change in heart. He opened his mouth to let Sauske access his mouth. Sasuke stuck his tongue and started to massage Naruto's. Sasuke started to move forward, toward the bed, he first took of Naruto's shirt then his. While still managing to keep the kiss going, Sasuke undid Naruto's yellow and black jumpsuit, as well as Naruto undoing Sasuke's pants. They were stripped completely and Naruto feel onto the bed.

Naruto just laid there looking at his love, Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't believe that this person, this wonderful, charming, elegant person, was his. Sasuke got on top of Naruto, there naked bodies barely touching, as if Sasuke was trying not to crush Naruto, Naruto took Sauske's head and brought it closer to his, making their lips touch. The kiss was intense, but yet passionate. Sauske could feels Naruto's member grow slightly more, and he took it into his hands and started to pump. Up and down he went and Naruto moaned. Music to his ears as Sasuke listened to his lovers moaning. His pumping got faster and faster, as the rhythm went, so did Naruto's moaning. Right before the climax was there, Sasuke stopped. He loved teasing his dobe.

"That's what you get Naruto," Naruto looked at him puzzled.

Sasuke stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked for a moment or two, before inserted them into Naruto's ass. Naruto tensed for a second at the pleasure then relaxed. The Uchiha pushed farther and farther, until he hit the prostate, when he did so, Naruto screamed Sauske's name.

"THERE SASUKE!" As the Uzumaki groaned in pleasure, the Uchiha readied himself into the possession.

"Brace yourself Naruto, for the best fuck of your natural born life! On a count of 5 okay?" Sauske leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered. "1, 2, 3!" Sauske SLAMMED! Into Naruto. Naruto held onto the bed sheets for dear life, as the pain felt so good. His prostate was being punctured hard, but it was a good hard.

"Ah! Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed, the pleasure the Uchiha was giving him was probably the best by far! He didn't lie when he said it was going to be the best fuck.

"What Naruto? I can't hear you?" Sasuke smirked as his thrusting got harder and faster.

"AHHHH SAUSKE!!" Naruto screamed even louder then before.

"That's what I thought," sweat managed to leave Sasuke's forehead, as he thought of all the frustrations he could think of.

The pantings started to get heavy and they were both about to get to the climax, when Naruto stopped Sasuke.

"It's my turn to show you I'm sorry! Now lay down," Sasuke pulled out, but had a very confusing look on his face. He laid down and Naruto got on top of him and started to kiss his chest.

Naruto always knew how to please Sasuke, but today he was going to try something he had never done, something that was always the Uchiha's job. Naruto actually started going down on Sasuke. His member fully erected and Sasuke even looked down himself, seeing what Naruto was doing.

Naruto put the tip of Sauske's cock in his mouth and sucked on it. He then proceeded with putting the whole thing in! Sasuke's eyes widened as the pleasure felt amazing. For his first time in his like, Naruto actually gave head.

"Oh my God Naruto!!" Sasuke never hardly moaned when Naruto took control, he thought it would scare him. Sauske felt Naruto smirk at his moan and he smiled too.

Naruto thought of the motion that the Uchiha did when he gave head to Naruto.

"Move up and down with your head, and suck on the erection," Naruto just keep thinking to himself.

Up and down he went with his mouth, faster and then slower. He sucked extremely hard for a few minutes and then released the cock and slide it in and out of his mouth gently.

"Naru--!" Naruto knew what that meant and he left the cock out of his mouth and it entered his hands, and he rubbed until he climaxed. Sasuke got up on the bed and pushed Naruto on the bed, so he was laying down, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke in. Sasuke kissed his neck, chest, and sucked on his nipple for a second or so, before he made it to Naruto's member.

Sasuke wasn't going to be so teasing, for he just stuck the whole cock in his mouth. Sauske rubbed his tongue on the erected cock, as it went in and out of his mouth, until Naruto couldn't take it any more. Naruto didn't warn Sasuke at all, and came in his mouth. The Uchiha got up and looked at Naruto, with a pissed of look on his face.

Sauske swallowed the cum and crawled up to Naruto's face and gave him a big wet sloppy kiss!

"YUCK SASUKE!" Naruto wiped his mouth.

"So you like you how you taste?!"


End file.
